


Manipulation King

by Red_Dead



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Evil Lance, M/M, Short, Short One Shot, Tumblr fics, fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead/pseuds/Red_Dead
Summary: Lance is Evil, Keith is his prisoner, Lotor under his control.Klance and Lantor...maybe more





	1. Manipulation King

p>Lance glared down at a struggling Keith, who was restrained by two Galra drones.

The Red Paladin looked up, fear and hurt in his eyes.

“Lance, it’s me, Keith. Please fight Lotor’s control! ” Keith froze in his kneeling position as Lance smiled coldly at him.

“What makes you think he’s controlling me?” Lance chuckled, watching as the colored drained from Keith’s face. “Lotor has given me free range since the start…his mistake really. …”

The doors open and Lotor walked in, looking at Keith with heavy eyes. It was then Keith knew that Lotor was not in control at all. The Prince of the Galra Empire, kneeled before Lance and spoke with fear in his own voice. 

“What can I do for you, my master? ”

***

From the start, Lance was a manipulater. Fooling not only the Paladins, but the Galra as well. 

That playful smile, well timed words, cunning skill and most of all, his web of lies that he strung, caught those in his path. 

The Blue Paladin of Voltron, was the coldest among them all.


	2. Manipulation King 2

p>Keith was listless, as his arms were bound above him. Cold chains, too tight and cutting into his skin. His feet, dangled just above the ground.

His empty, purple eyes lifted as a door opened, flooding the dark room with light. Seeing the person in the door way, made Keith’s blood boil with rage.

“Lance….” Keith flexed his numb hands. He watched as the ex-Blue Paladin hummed, making his way over and laughing. 

“That Galra half sure makes you stubborn. ” Lance looked up at the bound man, who’s looks could kill. He placed his hand on Keith’s chest, feeling his thundering heartbeat. “But the human half fears me.”

Keith bucked, causing Lance to let his hand drop. His blue eyes seemed to glow in what little light was in the room. Keith let his eyes waver, tears of anger threatened to fall. 

“Why…!?” Keith yelled, his body alert. He wanted to punch that smug look in Lance’s beautiful face.

“Why?” Lance thought it over before smiling. “Does there have to be a reason why?”

Keith felt a chill run down his spine. He couldn’t believe it. Couldn’t believe that the man he once was a rival with, once was a friend with, once was someone he considered family, was the same man before him.

Cold and selfish.

****

The Red Paladin did last long after that. His human side broke when cold lips sealed on his.

The force was intense, cruel and uncaring. 

Leaving only a possession behind in a bloody, crumpled mess.

****

Prince Lotor wasn’t so lucky either in the beginning. 

He learned that humans were the coldest of all.

To him, the man was a monster in an angelic body.

He both feared and loved it.

When his Master would flash him that cold, alluring smile.

TBC


	3. Manipulation King 3

Lance couldn’t help but plaster that cold smile on his face. Purple hands wrapped around his this brown neck. 

The glow in his blue eyes were daring, gazing up at Lotor above, who had him pinned underneath him.

"You could end it here in my bed." Lance cooed, giggling almost as the hands squeezed tight. "Either way, you are still mine. "

Lotor let the covers fall off of him as he moved away from the cold body who called for him in the night. 

He sat on the edge, his long silver hair falling around him, the look of confusion in his eyes.

He did not know his Master before, not like the Red Paladin. All he knew what that he had a power he could not deny. 

A power to flirt with death.

Lotor stood to leave, but was stopped by a soft hand. He looked down at his Master, who's smile fit that of a beautiful sarak.

"You have yet to satisfy me Lotor." Lance chided, his eyelashes fluttered. "Don't disappoint me."

Lotor gave a small smile, leaning down and pressing his lips on Lance’s. 

"As you wish, Master."

He let his body clash once again under the man he could easily break, but found it hard to do so. 

****

Keith rested his head on the cold bars. His knees held close to his abused and tired body. His eyes dark and motionless. 

The sound of a door opening, caused Keith to move his head. The light that shown in, silloueted the man he once called friend. 

Keith watched as Lance walked in, that cold smile still there. He watched as Lance unlocked to door to his cage and enter with no fear. He watched as Lance kneeled down, eye level to Keith on the ground. 

Lance was still smiling. Keith hated it. He wanted to knock that smug look off his beautiful face.

"Do you hate me Keith?" Lance asked, bringing out a dagger from his belt. Lance watched as Keith tensed. It was Keith’s blade of Marmora. "Do you want to kill me?"

Keith swallowed hard, watching as Lance offered the hilt to him. That unnerving smile was still there, as was that glow he was starting to hate. 

Lance watched as Keith grabbed his blade, pushing himself off the wall and slamming him down on the prison floor. He raised the dagger up, as it transformed under his hand to be his own true blade.

The glow of purple lit up the dim room, illuminating both men in that moment.

Lance still looked up smiling, as Keith looked like he was ready to plunge the sword down. 

Those blue eyes gazed into deep purple ones. It was as if it was begging for it to end.

"Kill me...." Lance cooed. "If you can."

Keith slammed the blade down, cutting the ground next to Lance's head. He looked down at Lance, tears falling down and painting the man's face below him.

The large blade faded away to its small dagger.

Keith had lost. He knew the moment that cold hand dance across his face and pulled him down into a deep kiss. 

He was lost to the blue. Lost to the man he once loved. Lost to the feeling of hate.

He lost.

And Lance knew it.


	4. Manipulation King 4

Lance closed the door behind him, his cold smile fading as he knew he was truly alone.

That facade, that mask, didn’t excuse him for his actions. His body, still raw with marks as he let the tears start to fall down.

How could he still feel, after doing what he did? Gaining that power Lotor gave him, using it, up rooting the hate long buried deep. 

That power in which he was able to bend the half Galra half Altean Prince to his will with a simple gaze.

That power, that glow, is what made Zarkon mad and Lance knew it. Lance now knew why Zarkon looked for Voltron. 

He wanted someone to end his life. 

Lance knew that as well, because he wished the same fate.

Neither Lotor and Keith gave him what he wanted, even when he asked for it.

Those blue eyes flashed, seeing he wasn’t so alone after all. He stood tall, plastering that smile and spoke calmly.

“Hello Haggar. Is it time for my sessions again?” Lance didn’t want this. Didn’t want the power that had became a drug. Didn’t like how he traded his humanity for it. 

Lance gladly stepped forward, because he didn’t want to feel human anymore. 

***

Lotor walked in to the prisoners chambers, where Keith remained behind closed bars.

Keith stood up, away from the bars and towards the wall. He pulled his dagger out, letting it transform into its true form.

Lotor seemed to laugh at that, rising his hand up in caution.

“Fear not, Paladin. I mean no harm.” Lotor walked up to the cage. He rested his head on the bars, looking at Keith who still wasn’t so trusting. “I just came to talk.”

Keith didn’t move, but he would listen. 

“About what?” Keith narrowed his eyes. What was broken in him, was slowly being fixed. Keith could break, he had before, but he alway came back stronger.

“About your Blue Paladin.” Lotor watched as Keith’s eyes lit up. It was anger, hatred, regret and so much more. “What will you do with him?”

“What?” Keith didn’t know this man before him, other than who his father was. “What do you mean? ”

Lotor’s long fingers pulled at the locks, freeing the door from its chains. His yellow eyes were just as distance as Keith’s violent ones.

“Will you follow him?” Lotor pulled that door open. “Or will you kill him?”

Keith froze at those words, that fear crawling deep in his heart. 

Keith could have, but he didn’t. He couldn’t. 

Lotor sighed heavily, walking away from the open gates, leaving the Red Paladin alone.

To stay or escape. 

To follow or kill.

To hate or love.

It was the Red Paladin’s choice, Lotor just gave him the options and an opportunity. 

Lotor just hoped he made the right choice. Last time he made a monster, he hoped this time, he’d make a hero.

***  
TBC  
***


	5. Manipulation King 5

Keith looked around the corner. He narrowed his eyes as he saw his target before him.

Lance.

He was walking aimlessly, like he didn't have a care in the universe. Unguarded and alone.

Keith couldn’t understand why Lotor let him go. Why Lotor gave him such regretful eyes. Why Lotor could not end Lance himself.

Keith stopped, his heartbeat racing. The thought of him killing Lance, right here, right now, filled Keith with fear. 

The anger that resided in him was still there. Angry that Lance abused him, physically, mentally and sexually. 

Keith's eyes stung. The man before him, wasn't Lance. He wasn't the warm smile, he wasn't that wonderful laugh, he wasn’t that being he fell in love with. 

That man was the enemy and Keith needed to kill him.

With a deep breath, Keith pushed back any emotional connections and readied to strike.

And he would have, if it wasn’t for a Galra Soldier. 

Keith watched at the masked Galra, charged, screaming "For Zarkon", while Lance just stood there unmoving. As the Galra's blade inched closer, a wave of energy shot out, shaking the walls in the area.

That energy was raw, Keith had to look away. The sound that bounced, echoed down the empty corridors, before it became silent.

Keith calmly turned his attention back to where he saw Lance and the attacking Galra. 

The color drained from his face.

Deep violet blood, splattered all over the hall. Lance was in the center of it all. Bloodied and yet still beautiful among the carnage he produced. 

Two words screamed in Keith’s head. "Holy" and "Fuck". Keith now knew why Lotor didn't try ending Lance himself. Keith even started to wonder if he could even do damage.

Keith swallowed hard, as he watched Lance fall to his knees and cover his face with bloodied hands. The laughter that came from his mouth was broken, lost confused. 

Keith lost whatever anger he had and slid down the wall, resting his head on his knees, he couldn't look at him anymore. 

Keith didn’t know what to do. He let his head hang low, listening as Lance's laughing faded. His head snapped up, when he heard one name escape from those shaky lips that belonged to a more broken man.

"Haggar..." Lance spoke desperately. "I need more."

Keith narrowed his eyes. Remembering how Lance said Lotor gave him too much power. Things started to click.

The power was like a drug, altering Lance, twisting him into the being currently falling apart. 

"As you wish, My Lord..." 

He heard a woman speak, not even knowing when she showed. All Keith knew, was this bitch needed to go.

That Keith needed to save Lance.

Even if it killed him.

****  
TBC  
****


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda NSFW

Shiro had never been so happy to see a message come from a Galra ship until he saw Keith’s signature on it.

Allura turned the message on, leaving the remaining members of the party to suck in a sharp breath, seeing the condition their Red Paladin was in.

"Red Paladin reporting in. I found Lance..." Keith on the video looked tired, not sure what to say. His eyes heavy as he looked back at the screen. "I have a plan, but I need the help of Blue and Red with this, but I am sure they will figure it out on their own." Keith looked like he wanted to talk more, but in his body language, he wasn't going to get into it now. "I'm leaving you the coordinates of our location...When the castle ship comes into the radar, I'm going to need the healing pods ready..."

Shiro didn’t like this at all. He knew Keith. He knew his plans were not always the best ones, but they worked out of dumb luck. 

Hunk crossed his arms, watching as Keith flashed a small smile, ending the video feed and leaving the screen black. The look in his eyes were full of anger.

"What does Keith mean we need to have the healing pods ready? " Hunk looked over at Shiro, who was lost in thought. "You know Keith most of all Shiro....what do you think he'll do?"

Shiro sighed, feeling eyes on him from his team.

"I trust Keith. If he has a plan, we just have to trust him...even if it is vague. " Shiro looked at Pidge and Hunk, nodding at them. "When we reach the locations, I want you two ready in the Lions. Blue and Red will probably move on their own."

Pidge let her golden brown eyes fall into Shiro, already seeing the plan starting to turn in Shiro's head.

"I'm going to have to sneak you in with Green, arn't I?" She let her head lower, worry on her face. "Do you want me to stay in Green or go with you?"

Shiro let out a huff.

"I'm going to need you to stay and help Hunk. If Blue or Red can't make it to Keith or Lance, you are our backup. " Shiro gave a soft smile. "You'll do good. You have before."

Coran put the coordinates Keith left and the Space Map opened up. The Altean man let out a gasp. 

"I don't believe it, but that is a Royal Ship." Coran typed away on the hologram. "I didn't even know Zarkon had any in his command, then again it has been 10,000 years....I wouldn't be surprised if Zarkon didn't have offspring. .."

Allura blinked, as her three remaining Paladins looked at the Princess as her mouth started flapping. 

"Who in the Quiznak would want to bed with Zarkon? " She just couldn't imagine, before it hit her. Haggar was rather protective of Zarkon. "That damned woman..."

Shiro looked silently at the Princess before deciding it was best to keep moving. 

"...Okay...." Shiro turned back to the hologram before him, making plans up as the ship made its way towards where Keith and Lance were. "Alright team, let's do this."

****  
Keith walked into a grand room. In the center, was a throne. He wasn't hiding anymore, wasn't playing spy. He was our in the open, making his way towards Lance.

Lance was amused, as he sat in Lotor’s lap, playing with the man's long silver hair. He was intrested on how Keith had escaped his cage.

"I was looking for you earlier." Lance giggled, dangling his legs over the arm rest, leaving Lotor to nervously look at Keith. "It is a surprise to see you come to me thou."

Keith walked up the stairs, looking down at Lance and smiled at him. That smile threw not only Lance, but Lotor for a loop.

Keith grabbed Lance’s chin, forcing the man to look him in the eyes.

"How else can I please my master without you by my side? " Keith leaned down, placing a hard kiss on shocked, parted lips. It was deep, intruding and demanding.

Keith pulled away, his eyes slit as he looked over at Lotor, whom was confused by the play Keith was going at. Whatever it was, Lotor had a feeling he'd better be on guard. 

It was then, Keith let his hand glide over to the back of Lotor’s head, pulling the Galra/Altean Prince into a heated kiss as well.

The sudden gasp was almost humorous, as Keith pulled away, grinning at the shocked men before him.

Keith leaned in on the throne, pressing Lance hard onto Lotor’s lap, whispering softly into Lance's ear.

"What can "we" do to please you, Master?" Keith reached his teeth out and nibbled on Lance ear, causing a sultry moan to escape. 

Lotor hated to admit it, but the scene before him, on his lap, was turning him on. Whatever Keith had planned, because Lotor wasn’t that stupid, he liked where things were going. His yellow eyes flashed, as he repeated Keith's words.

"What can "we" do to please you, Master?"  
****

It was hot. It was tight. He was full. He couldn’t scream loud enough, couldn't move fast enough. 

His begging must have been pitiful, his cries enjoyable. His tears beautiful.

Lost in bliss, he fell away to a slumber, between two bodies in the dark of twilight.

***  
He wanted to die, but no one would end it. Even as he slept, no dagger came crashing down, no hand around his neck.  
Just two warm bodies, by his side.  
***  
Keith sat on the beds edge, looking at a sleeping Lance and petting his head. Lotor stood at the door way, watching the action with annoyance. 

"I expected you to kill him." Lotor crossed his arms. "Not this at all. You humans never cease to amaze me. ..."

Keith turned his attention towards Lotor, anger in his eyes.

"You are going to tell me that power you gave him and the side effects." Keith let his eyes burn with rage. "And you will follow my plan."

Lotor dared not challenge that threatening look. He just gave a smile and a small chuckle. 

Humans sure were something else. For the most part, terrifying and beautiful at the same time.  
***  
TBC  
***


	7. Chapter 7

Lotor let his eyes drop as he saw Keith walk in, wearing Galra Armor. 

"If the plan doesn't work, it will be your head." Lotor walked up, leaning his brow on top of Keith’s forehead. He glared down at those violet eyes. "I have no intention of dieing Paladin. "

Keith didn’t waver in Lotor’s gaze. He was angry. The man before him caused all this mess. Caused Lance to turn, to become something he was not.

Lotor hummed, watching as Keith’s eyes flickered with emotions. That smile on his face. 

"Paladin. Didn’t I tell you? The quintessence feeds off of negative energy." Lotor pulled away, finally knowing he hit something on the mark. "So what "he" became, is what he felt in that moment in time."

Keith swallowed hard, listening to those words again. His mind will swam, trying to figure out what Lance had that could have been negative. 

It struck him hard.

Lance had changed because of him. For what Keith said to Lance in the heat of anger.

***

Two months ago

"Why are you so damn useless?" Keith yelled, throwing his helmet at Lance, who stood still and let it hit him. "Pidge is hurt because you didn't listen. Like always, you showed the fuck off." Keith watched for a moment as Lance tried to explain himself, but Keith would not let him. "It was like with Hunk and I in Yellow back at the Balmara! We trusted you to have our backs but you failed at that too!"

Lance kept his head low, taking the words Keith yelled at him in silence. A heavy hand rested on his shoulder, making the Blue Paladin jump. 

Shiro let out a huff, his eyes flashing annoyance. Lance felt even smaller now.

"Lance, leave. Keith, we need to talk." Shiro frowned, watching as Lance turned and left out the door rather quickly. Shiro waited until Lance's footsteps faded away down the hall before talking. "That wasn't cool Keith. "

Keith scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Don't tell me you are on his side?" Keith watched as Shiro nodded, leaving the Red Paladin to roll his eyes. "Oh and what did I do wrong? I didn't nearly get Pidge killed now di~"

The slap across the face, shut Keith up. Shiro pulled his hand back, before crossing his arms and sighing. 

"You were wide open Keith. " Shiro let out a shaky breath. "Lance took Blue and shielded you both with that ice blast to save you. Not stop you..." Shiro rested a hand on Keith’s shoulder. "You were to fixated on what was in front of you, that you didn't see the Sniper hidden in the space debris. Lance did..."

Keith looked down at the ground. All he saw was that Blue was with Red, not with Green when she was struck down with magic powers. All he felt was rage because he assumed Lance had messed up again. 

This time Keith was wrong.

"I'm going to find Lance and say I'm sorry. ..." Keith took a deep breath, before looking at Shiro with a sorry look. "How's Pidge?"

Shiro let out a sigh, giving the man a smile.

"She's fine."

***  
Present   
***

Keith followed Lotor, to a place he hadn't seen before. 

"Where are we going? " Keith didn’t like seeing how the hall ways looked more war themed and dark.

"The Master is doing his duties." Lotor smiled, his eyes did shine that that. "You honestly don't think those last five planets that were destroyed was my doing, do you?" Lotor watched as horror came across the Red Paladin’s face. "That was all Master. No survivors, mind you. "

Keith was cold. He remembered seeing dead planets before, knowing they died an unnatural death. For Lance to do something like that, made Keith wonder if he should botch his plan.  
Give what Lance had begged for.

Death.

It would save Lance a world of hurt. A world of guilt. A world of hate.

The doors opened, leaving Keith to swallow hard when he saw Lance. Next to him, was Haggar. 

He looked bored on the chair he sat on, his eyes glowing blue. He watched as his two slaves, bowed before him, before taking their place by his left side.

Keith looked over at Lance, before turning his attention towards another door opening. It was two aliens, looking beaten and defeated. Keith held back his fear, watching as if they were being marched to their death.

Lance moved, smiling as if he had new toys before him. Haggar letting her yellow eyes glow in that hood of hers.

"These are the people on the planet below. " Haggar spoke. "They tried to fight, but as you can see, they were no problem to deal with."

Lance watched, seeing the two shiver in fear. He raised his hands up, pointing his finger at the two and smiled.

Lotor leaned down, whispering into Keith’s ear.

"Tell me, after what you witness, if you still want to save him?" Lotor pulled away, watching as Keith held his jaw tight.

It was fast. 

Green blood painted the floors. The beings didn't probably even know what hit them as their bodies ripped apart. 

Keith froze. He listened as Lance laughed, finding enjoyment in this. He had seen it before, with an attacking Galra, but this, this was different. 

"Haggar, demolish the world below us." Lance leaned back into his chair. "There's nothing here of intrest."

Keith was wondering if his message was sent. Shiro wasn’t here yet, he was starting to get despite. 

He nearly cried out in joy, as if on cue, the castle ship appeared on radar.

He watched as Lance stood, shock on his face. Haggar probably was shocked as well at the turn of events. 

Lance let his shock fade away, that smile on his face.

"What can they do?" Lance mocked. "Considering they don't have two Paladins anymore. " The man looked down at Keith, who bowed his head in respect. "Will you fight for me?"

Keith nodded, lies escaping his lips. 

"I will only follow you Master." Keith rose his head up, looking out at the castle ship. A smile on his face as he saw Red fly out. "She will help as well..." Keith was counting on it. "Red will fight for you..."

Lance seemed pleased, more so when he saw Blue move on her own. That smile was twisted, distant, horrific. Keith didn’t like that smile.

He walked up to Lance, leaning in and embraced him. Haggar watched with critical eyes, not liking how things were playing out. Lotor looked down at the woman, a smile on his face.

"I'm with you Lance." Keith held him tight, leaving Lance to giggle in his ear. Keith lifted his head up, standing tall.

"I'm sorry."

Lance was taken back by that. He blinked, not sure what the man was going on about. 

Then he felt it.

A blade cut deep, impelling him in his back. Keith blade of Marmora, expanded, cutting into flesh, meat, lungs and bones. 

Blood escaped from Lance’s lips, as he looked down to see the blade that pierced through him. Keith had been pressed tight, his own blade cutting deep into him as well. 

The pain he felt, wasn't nothing compared to Lance's shocked face. It was that look of betrayal. That look of eyes fluttering closed. The feel of the body falling limp in his arms.

It all happened so fast, he was barely aware Lotor had cut down Haggar as she tried to attack. 

He was barely aware, as Green crashed into the room. Her large head materialize in front of the scrambling Galra who knew to run away, for the moment Green would leave, open space would claim them.

Shiro jumped out, panic on his face as he saw blood everywhere. Keith stood still, holding Lance and looking lost in the process. 

The Blade of Marmora disapated, leaving Keith to fall faint from his own lack of blood. He fell to his knees, clutching onto Lance so his body wouldn't slam hard into the cold ground.

Shiro ran up, grabbing Keith by the colar and Lance thrown over his shoulder. The man had never worked so hard to get two sack of weights into a robotic giant lion, he must have let out an unruly scream.

With a loud bang, Shiro stumbled into Green, yelling at Pidge to get out of Dodge. Keith was still aware, but fading and Lance had so much blood loss, the pigment of his skin changed.

Pidge pulled back, as an enemy ship cut in front of her. She gritted her teeth, ready for impact, but Hunk came in, biting the enemy forces in half.

With fear eating at her heart, she raced Yellow towards the castle ship, where Red and Blue returned in haste.

The moment the last two Lions entered, the castle ship opened up a wormhole, whisking away to some far off place.

***  
TBC  
***


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw

Shiro watched at Keith’s healing pod opened, letting the familiar cool air brush on his warm skin.

Keith stumbled out, a bit confused about where he was at, but he relaxed when he saw Shiro. He gave a smile, as Shiro held him up.

"You have no idea how happy I was to see you." Keith pulled away, looking at the other healing pod, where Lance remained in stasis. "How is he?"

Shiro let out a heavy sigh.

"He's healing, but..." Shiro looked heavily at Lance, walking over to the pod. "There's something wrong....Coran said he needs to stay in there until we find out what's wrong." Shiro typed on the machine, looking over at the smaller man whose eyes held with worry. "I'm guessing whatever it is, is the reason why you stabbed him."

Keith rested a hand on top of the thick glass that separated Lance from the outside world. Keith let his eyes waver, as he clenched his fist.

"Lance was given a power, quintessence I believe. He grew addicted to it like it was like a drug..." Keith let out a heavy sigh. " He wasn't. ..all there....he wasn't. ..." Keith he didn't was afraid to share what Lance had done. To those planets to those people, to him. "It was the only thing I could do."

Shiro rested a hand on Keith’s head, pulling him in and hugged him. He looked lost, confused, but not broken. 

"You did good." Shiro didn’t blame Keith. "You did what you had to." Shiro watched as Keith touched the panel, watching as Lance's heart beat was sluggish. Shiro let his eyes fall. "Coran said whatever that power was, it damaged his heart. If we take him out now, he will die..."

Keith didn’t like that at all. He didn’t like any of this.

"Does Coran know how Lance is doing mentally? " Keith asked, wondering how well the Altean tech was.

"No. Other than it is functioning..." Shiro looked at the sleeping man. "You don't have to tell me what happened right now. In time, I do want to hear." Shiro sighed, as Keith let out a cold laugh.

"Says the guy who won't share his problems either. ..." Keith turned his attention to Lance’s face. His mind was running wild, thinking what he could do.

He knew what he had to do. Who he had to find.

Lotor.

***

The man sat at a Space Bar, looking less then pleased when he saw a familiar face among the rift raft.

Lotor rested on his elbows, dragging his voice.

"What brings the Red Paladin here, of all places?" Lotor hummed, playing with the drink in his hand. "Does this have to do with dear old "Master"?". Lotor cracked a smile, when be saw Keith’s rage paint his face. "I'm guessing complications? "

"Do you have an antidote." Keith wasn’t going to have Lotor’s shit today. He had a mission and he was going to get what he came for. He watched at Lotor looked around the room, making sure no one was overhearing their private conversation. Keith smirked. "No one knows who you are here, do they." Keith threatened. "Would be a shame if they found out, now wouldn't it?"

Lotor gave a sour look, before motioning for Keith to sit down.

"I can get you the antidote." Lotor looked coolly at the man, a sly smile on his face. "But what can you do for me?" Lotor was not going to make it easy for the man, even if he helped him get out of the dangerous situation. "What do you have to offer? You have no money. Your lion would never be mine...."

Keith wasn’t ready for that. He let out a shaky breath, placing his hand over his chest.

"My body...." Keith spoke, letting his eyes lock onto Lotor’s. "I'll give you my body." Keith watched as Lotor seemed to it think over. 

"You trust that I won't use you, like I used the Blue Paladin?" Lotor watched as Keith’s expression didn't change, he just cracked out something truthful. 

"You honestly want to make the same mistake twice? " Keith narrowed his eyes. "If you think Lance was evil, you dare taint me with that power, you'd be in for a rude awakening. " Keith held his hands in his lap. "I'm willing. Is it a deal..."

Lotor lean forward, resting his hands on Keith’s thighs, squeezing hard. He moved in, biting Keith’s neck and lapping up the blood. He whispered in the man's ear.

"Deal." Lotor pulled away, lust in his eyes. "Meet me at Ara-kay in 30 doboshes. " Lotor got up, smiling. "I'll have what you need."

***  
Keith dug his nails deep into purple skin. The weight that pressed hard above him, the pressure below his waist. 

His cries loud and painful, as the man took him hard and uncaring. 

All Keith cared about was that the deal was sealed, the moment Lotor let go.

***

Keith pushed himself up off the bed, his body abused and used by the being next to him. He looked down at the man, his eyes heavy.

Lotor moved, reaching over to the nightstand, pulling the dresser and bringing out a violet vile. He handed it over to Keith, giving him some words to think over.

"He doesn't love you." Lotor returned to his tired position. "He only did what he did to you, because he hated you." Lotor hummed. "I thought you should know that."

Keith looked at the vile.

"I know...." Keith held the object in his hand. "But I still love him...."

Lotor laughed at that.

"Humans. ..." He clawed at his pillow in anger. "Anything for the one you love, even having nothing in return. " Lotor laughed. "I envy that."

Keith got up, ready to leave.

"If you weren't such a dick, I'd feel sorry for you." Keith scanned the room for his clothes. "Next time we meet, I won't be so nice." Keith threatened and Lotor believed him.

Lotor sighed. 

"For what it's worth, I hope it all goes well." Lotor kept his back to the man, knowing no matter what, the outcome would be the same.

Heartbreak.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw stuff again

Lance woke up with that tired smile. 

He woke up with a laugh that could fill a room.  
He woke up, giving Hunk a hug and Pidge a soft hand on her head.  
He woke up, giving Shiro a thumbs up and Allura a shy smile.  
He woke up begging for Coran's horrible food.   
He woke up, ignoring Keith. 

***

Lance acted like he always did, happy and care free. He told everyone he didn't remember anything after being caught. It was as if he was asleep at the wheel, but his body kept moving. 

He wasn't fooling anyone with that fake facade but they knew in time, Lance would share.

Just Lance didn’t want to share. He didn’t want to be there. He didn’t want to tell them what he had done.

The power that took over him, was an excuse for his lack of empathy. It subdued his humanity, yes. The quintessence stripped him to his core to bring his true self out. The wicked one, the cold one, the one that hated.

Lance hated to admit it but he missed the freedom. Missed feeling nothing. Missed taking someone against their will.

Lance didn’t have that power to use as a scapegoat now. He blamed Keith for that.

He blamed him for a lot really. Lance wouldn't have been captured if Keith hadn't blown up at him again. Lance wouldn’t have left to be captured by a lovely face with ice in his blood.

It made Lance’s anger fester, more so when he saw Keith and those guilty eyes of his. He hated Keith so much, he couldn't figure out why he let him live.

He was so angry, he avoided him as much as possible. He did what he did, in hopes Keith would hate him and kill him. His mind was drawing a blank as to why someone so hot headed, wasn't so fiery when the time called for it.

Then it hit him. Lance had wanted to break Keith and he did. He was so successful, Keith was jumpy around him.

It made Lance hate himself even more. It made him feel guilty. It made him feel human.

****  
Keith walked silent down the hall, his head hanging low as he didn't have the energy to keep his head up.

Lance had been avoiding him for weeks. Acting like he wasn't even there. The rift was so big between them, Voltron couldn't even be made.

He just watched his feet shuffle, before knocking into someone close to his height. He bounced, before looking up. Fear was in his eyes. 

"Lance. ....uh...hi...." Keith didn’t know why he was scared. "I'm...sorry I ..." He lifted his eyes up and his heart stopped. Lance still had that scary glow to him. He watched as that smile broke over that tanned skin.

Cold hands shot down near Keith wrists, holding them down as Lance pressed forward, placing a heated kiss on Keith’s mouth. He smiled, when he felt the man's knees give way. 

Lance knew he was still in control and he could so what he wanted.

And he did.

As did Keith. 

***

Lance bit hard into Keith’s neck. Drawing blood and leaving a mark. He hummed into it, lapping up the blood as he remembered everything. 

Those cries Keith begged. His desrpite words of "please stop ". The twisting and turning of trying to get away, but not succeed.

He remembered how that body stilled under him, those tears falling from empty eyes. 

Lance loved it.

This time, it was different. Keith bowed to Lance’s will and dare not say no. 

There was no chains to hold him, save for the mental hold. Keith was lost, has Lance towered over him, filling him full.

Keith pulled Lance into a deep kiss, causing the man on top to pull back in shock. Keith sat up, watching as Lance covered his lips.

"What are you doing?" Lance spoke, shock in his voice as Keith moved in, confused as Lance looked lost. "Why did you kiss me?" He had pressed Keith to do this, he had used him, so why?

Keith moved in, brushing a hand over Lance's forehead. 

"Because I love you. ..." Keith watched as Lance looked like he was losing what he had. He watched as Lance started laughing, like he didn't believe him. "Lance?"

Keith moved closing the gap between them, he held Lance's head so his focus was on him. His eyes still lost. Still swimming in that glow.

"How can you love me?" Lance laughed. "After what I have done." Lance was shaking, he watched as Keith smiled. "What I've done to you...what I'm doing to you now?"

Keith pushed Lance down, pressing him into another deep kiss. He wasn't going to let Lance go. Wouldn't let him get lost in his guilt. He grabbed his wrists and held him down.

"You could be a monster and I'd still love you. " Keith held Lance down, knowing he should stop, but he didn’t want to. He was being selfish, taking Lance and letting the man do what he pleased. He laughed, pressing harder. "I'll be a monster too." 

"Even if I don't love you?" Lance smiled, catching back up the the game he was losing. Keith looked down, like his heart was stabbed by an invisible knife. "You should have killed me Keith." Lance tried to get out of Keith’s grasp, but the man wouldn't let him move. 

"Why?" Keith looked down at him. "Why do you hate yourself." Keith held Lance down as he struggled. "It wasn't your fault. "

Lance stilled, looking up with anger in his eyes.

"I did what I wanted." Lance let the confession go. "I used that power as an excuse. "

"Then why did you want me to kill you! " Keith yelled.

"Because I'm to afraid to end it myself. " Lance looked lost. "I want it to end." Lance turned his head away from Keith. "I want to die. Please let me die. "

Keith let go of Lance, who's body started to shake. With his arms free, Lance covered his face and started to cry.

He was fucked up, his emotions still crazy. The guilt he denied for so long, was diging away at him.

"Please live for me Lance." He watched as the man hyperventilate, grasping for anything real. His hands grabbed for Keith, who held him tight in an embrace. Keith rested a hand on the back of Lance's neck. "Please. For me." Keith let that body shake, now knowing Lance didn’t have to hide anymore from the deeds that he had done. "Please."

***  
TBC  
***


	10. end

Things didn’t go back to "normal". It was manageable, bearable and at times calm.

Lance had found a rhythm again. Learning to work this ships, create programs and maintain a clean running system. His smiles more real, his body more relaxed.

Keith was less jumpy, more reckless and a bit more snappy with other crew members. It wasn't an everyday thing, just times when Keith woke up in a cold sweat from the events that happened months ago.

Neither had told anyone what had happened. Neither wanted to burden their actions on to others. 

So they managed. They lived. They lied.

***

Lance waved goodbye to Hunk, giving him a joyful smile, before leaving him on his own. He looked around the area, making sure he was alone, before leaving the main hall way and towards the isolated hall that would normally hold escape pods.

He walked in silence, letting his feet drag, before finding a place he was familiar with. A place where he almost died. Where he should have died. It would have saved so much pain. 

The Airlock. 

Lance couldn’t help but smile, a broken, wicked smile. 

If Keith hadn't pulled him out, saved him, things would have been different. Keith would have been different. He wouldn't be as damaged. 

Lance let his hand press the button to the airlock, calling out to the computer.

"Over-ride safety protocol. Access denied for door release to inner chambers." Lance's voice was clear and steady. The man took a few steps inside the airlock, before the main door shut behind him.

Lance let out a heavy breath, enjoying what air he would have left. Above him, he could hear a count down as it started from 10.

"10.....9...."

Lance heard slamming behind him, he turned to look. What he saw before him, made his heart hurt. 

Keith was there, trying to open the door, but nothing would make it budge. He slammed his fists against the door, crying out in anger and panic.

"Lance! Open the door, please! " Keith begged, hearing the ticks go by.

"8....7...."

Lance moved close to the door, resting his tired head on the cool glass. He gave Keith a sad smile.

"I'm sorry. " Lance could hear "6....5....". He let his blue eyes fall onto Keith’s tearful ones. "I won't hurt you anymore. " Lance placed his hands on the glass where Keith kept slamming.

"4....3...."

Keith watched as Lance gave him one last look. It was a calm look. Like Lance was finally happy.

"Lance, don't leave me..." Keith knew the lions wouldn't get there in time. Knew it would be to late. "LANCE! "

"2....1...."

"Goodbye. .." Lance looked away, feeling the pull behind him. 

The airlock doors open, sucking the air out of the room and dragging the lone body away from the door. It wasn't long before that warm body exited out of the castle ship, drifting motionless in the vacuum of space.

It wasn't long, before other people knew what happened. 

The Blue Paladin was dead.

****  
Keith looked out at the twinkling twilight. His reflection looking back at him with heavy eyes. 

His Red Paladin armor was heavy on him, but it was a weight he could carry. For a moment, he froze as he saw a familiar Blue Paladin reflection behind him, only for him to turn and see it was Princess Allura.

He gave a forced smile, almost forgetting Lance was dead. He looked over at the Altean woman, who looked just as forlorn as he was in her Blue armor.

"Are you ready to form Voltron, Princess? " Keith asked. He watched as Allura walked up and hugged him, leaving the man to hug her back.

"Are you ready Keith? " Allura pulled away to look at him, worry in her eyes.

Keith nodded, pulling away and placing his helmet on his head.

"I was born ready..." Keith walked out, the Princess not far behind him.

***  
Voltron was formed once again. 

***  
End


End file.
